Learning to Forgive
by MoOn.DrAgOn.PrInCeSs
Summary: **THE CURSE IS BROKEN** Kyo misunderstands a situation between Yuki and Tohru. Will Kyo ever learn to forgive her? read & review
1. Consequences of a Hug

**This is my first fanfic, Learning to forgive, so please, please no flames... ty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, sadly...D:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Consequences of a hug**

One sunny day, Tohru was walking in the woods humming happily. She felt so bubbly inside, as if she was about to burst. Just yesterday, Kyo and she had become girlfriend and boyfriend. In one hour, they would go on their first date, which would take place in a park by a beautiful lake. Tohru arrived at the lake early; she was extremely excited and nervous. To her surprise, the girl caught sight of Yuki sitting on the lakeside, his silver hair swaying in the summer breeze.

Tohru stopped humming and went to sit next to him. The boy remained motionless; he seemed to be staring into the dark depths of the lake. A somewhat sad expression on his face. "_Yuki looks so down, maybe he needs some cheering up_" she thought.

"Umm, are you alright?" she asked the silver haired boy.

Yuki looked up at Tohru and their eyes met. Yuki could see the concern in her eyes. Yuki sighed, "Its Machi… I asked her out… but she... rejected me…" It hurt so much... A mixture of hurt, sorrow and many other emotions stirred inside, it was almost too much to bear..

The two people, one heartbroken, one not, sat by the lake and watched the wind create gentle waves across the water's surface. For a few moments, all was silent.

Yuki turned his head around to face Tohru again. He opened his mouth and spoke very softly, "I can't take the pain on my own… please… hug my pain away"

Tohru was slightly surprised, "What?"

Yuki sighed for the 9999999th time the day and replied, "It doesn't matter anyway, I understand how Kyo is possessive and how you're his... girlfriend..."

He looked away and a deep pain flashed in his beautiful purple eyes.

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a warm embrace. Yuki closed his eyes as the aching pain softened. He felt the pain of the rejection melt away, not fully, but enough so that he felt that everything would be ok... in the end. He felt so... reassured., Then he opened his amethyst eyes and looked over Tohru's shoulder to see an orange haired fuming Kyo.

His eyes widened and he stiffened abruptly. "Kyo!" Tohru had seen him too. They broke apart straight away and stood up. Kyo was already upon them, punching Yuki square in the face, sending him towards the lake's edge. Then he turned to Tohru, flames of anger burning in his eyes, "You betrayed me." "Kyo! It's not what you think it is!" Tohru reached over to touch his arm.

"Leave me alone!" Kyo shoved her hand away, turned and left.

Tohru stared at his disappearing figure.

Then she sank to her knees, her blue eyes overflowing with tears.

What she had hoped to be the happiest day of her life had ended up in shattered remains.

**Do you see that little review button down there, please click on it and you win a cookie ^^**


	2. Waterfall of Tears

**Thankyou to all reviewers!!~~~**

**I hope you enjoyed the cookies!!!^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Waterfall of tears**

Tohru went to school without Kyo the next day, much to everyone's surprise. Her eyes were red and swollen from her crying. Uo and Hana took one look at her and knew that something bad had happened. Something to do with Kyo and Tohru...

"What's wrong??" 

Tohru looked away so her friends wouldn't see her tears. She couldn't open her lips to speak, she couldn't look into their eyes..

Uo thought hard and suddenly roughly pulled up her sleeves a furious expression plastered on her face.

"Did that Kyo bash you up??? I'll teach him not to mess with my friend!!!"

"He didn't do anything wrong"

"Didn't he?"

"I betrayed him."

At that moment, Tohru turned away and ran.

Uo made to follow her, but was held back by Hanajima.  
Uo and Hana looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I felt sad waves… and regretful waves too… maybe she did do something wrong…"

Uo looked confused, "But they were like the happiest couple in the universe just yesterday… how could they break up like that???"

"I don't understand.. Tohru.. betray?"

"Why would she betray him?"

"I have no idea"

"This looks like a mystery… should I play detective?"

Tohru ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stumbled to a tree then sank down, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt for her packet of tissues in her school bag.

One by one, she cried into them.

50 tissues later, Tohru found out there weren't anymore tissues… and there were still tears running down her face!

Suddenly, a clean handkerchief fell in front of her. Tohru looked up, but there was no one there. The mysterious helper was gone.

20 minutes later, Tohru stood up. She had cried until all her tears were lst to the ground. Her throat felt terrible.

The young girl got up; it was time to find some water.

Tohru noticed a deep running stream in the distance. She got up and started her slow but steady trudge to the water.

When the dark haired girl reached the bank, she got down to her knees and bent down low.

Suddenly, Tohru felt the earth beneath her give away, slipping into the rushing flow of water...

SPLASH!!!

The cold water hit her hard.

Tohru reached out desperately for a handhold or something that she could grab hold of, but the bank was slippery and worn smooth.

A sudden pull in the water sent her under.

Tohru swam up to the surface and tried to make her way to the riverbank, she felt fear piercing her heart with every second..

But a strong current pushed her forward and her no matter how she struggled, the water was taking her away... She tried grabbing at rocks and branches, but the water kept submerging her deep under the waves.

When she rose again, Tohru looked at the direction she was heading… to a waterfall!!!

Tohru screamed, "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!...

SOMEONE SAAAAAAVEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But every cry was met with another gulp of water.

As Tohru fell down the waterfall, she hit her head against a rock and all she could see was black...

Kyo was taking a walk around a beautiful waterfall when he saw a brown haired girl falling down the waterfall to some rocks.

Tohru.

Without a second's thought, he dived into the water with a small splash, just in time to catch Tohru before she hit the jagged rocks that lay in wait.

Kyo's arms wrapped strongly around Tohru's limp body.

Kyo looked at the precious angel in his arms, her pale skin and soft brown hair.

He knew he still loved her but why did she hug Yuki?

Why?

Kyo pushed these thoughts out of his mind, for now, he was just grateful of her life.

**Note: Thnx now… press that little review button over there, and you will receive a big fat choc chip ice cream with ice cream topping on top… you can't forget the topping!!!!! happy snacking! ^^**


End file.
